Come back to me
by wair-ra
Summary: Natsu's e.n.d and Lucy wants to bring him back... But how?


She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it couldn't be possible. This isn't what he deserved.

Natsu was suppose to be by her side,joking, laughing, making fun of her, asking her for food, having fun with the guild, fighting with the members and going on adventures with her.

That's what he was suppose to be doing, not standing there laughing at their fallen comrades un-conscious bodies with that sickening laugh.  
That isn't Natsu.

A voice inside her said,it was right, that thing wasn't Natsu. Natsu wouldn't do those things, the creature in front of her was a monster. A monster in the form of her best friend.

This was E.N.D, the most powerful demon of the book of Zeref and it had to be stopped. That's what Lucy's mind was telling her, but she couldn't. Oh for the name of Mavis she couldn't hurt him.

He was still there, somewhere within that monster Natsu was still there fighting to get control, he wouldn't give up like that, that's not who he is. 'But he needs help' the blonde thought. With that in mind Lucy tried to stand up, she was tired but she had to get up. The demon must have heard her attempts to get up because his head turned to her direction. Cold red eyes looked at her, that's not right Natsu's eyes were black that were always so filled with warmth, a cruel smile spread across his face revealing sharp canines longer than they had been, long golden horns came out from the side of his salmon colored hair and dark red dragon wings were coming out from his face had dark marking on them that reminded the celestial wizard of the flames, those markings were also spread over his chest and his arm…the arm that has his Fairy Tail guild mark. 'No' the blonde's eyes widened in horror the mark was gone, swallowed by the black marking and in its place was a dark red mark, the symbol of the Tartarous guild. 'Thats right he was there guild master after all.' "Well, well well what do we have here." the demon replied, it was Natsu's voice but at the same time it wasn't.

It was dark and it sent shivers down the girl's back. "There's still one more little play toy, I'm gonna have so much fun with you." Lucy stood up even when her body protested and made her way to the boy "Natsu, can you hear me?" she asked. She still had hope, hope that her friend would be free.

The demon threw his head back and laughed "Oh you foolish little girl." The demon said "Can't you understand that, that boy is gone?!" "YOU'RE WROUNG!" Lucy yelled,tears streaming down her face "Natsu would never to that…" she said softly,almost like a whisper then she lifted her head up and looked at the demon straight on the eyes, brown eyes locking onto red "NATSU WOULD NEVER GIVE UP LIKE THAT!" The demons eyes widened and for a moment, just for a split second Lucy swore that she saw his eyes turn to normal.

There was still hope.

But just as quick as it came it went and the demon smiled wickedly "Well that's your stupid idea." He said coldly.

 _"My dear Lucy."_ Lucy's eyes widened as a memory of what her mother had once said came to mind.

" _Let me tell you about something." Layla said to her young daughter, who looked at her with wide eyes filled with curiosity "There is a magic that all other magic came from, it cannot be obtained do easily…..and though it is indeed a formidable power that can triumph over anything, at the same time it's an incredibly fragile power and it is known as the One Magic." "Mama, where can I find the one magic?" She looked at her daughter smiling gently "I don't know Lucy dear but just remember….. All magic began from love."_

Love, at that time Lucy didn't know what her mother was talking about but now, she understood "Thank you Mama." she said softly "What are you babbling over there?" E.N.D said. "I don't have time to waste with the likes of yo…." E.N.D stopped mid-sentence as the girl made her way too him "Natsu, I promise I'm gonna get you out of there." she said gently smiling at the demon "What are deaf or just stupid?!" The demon yelled at the blonde "I told you that boy is…." He stopped again when he felt something strange inside him, the boy was trying to break free?! That's not suppose to happen! "Remember," the blonde said still walking towards him and the demon looked at her with wide eyes "I said it once on Tenrou island and I'll say it again It's more fun when we're together." She was so close to him now that there noses could touch.  
"So let's go on more adventures, Natsu." With that she kissed him on the lips and the demon eyes widened in surprise….'No' he thought as he felt the boy almost breaking free until he felt his control slipped. The next thing Lucy knew was that there was a pressure on her lips and she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, she pulled back and saw Natsu, the real Natsu staring back with a small grin on his face. The red eyes were gone replaced with the warm onyx eyes she knew,the markings and wings had disappeared and his canines had shrunk down to their usual size. She looked at his shoulder and saw that the Tartarous mark had disappeared.

In it's place was his Fairy Tail guild mark showing proudly, she looked at his face again as tears of joy made it's way down her face.  
"Natsu…" She said softly.

"Hey there Lucy." He said in his voice, oh Mavis she missed that voice, "Guess I owe ya one, don't I?" he said jokingly and Lucy smacked his shoulder playfully "Idiot," she said "You don't owe me anything. I'm….. I'm just glad you're back. She buried her face in his chest and he hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Thank you Lucy."


End file.
